


Game Of Chasie

by DarkSadisticAngel



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Lime, M/M, Preventers, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSadisticAngel/pseuds/DarkSadisticAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preventer Timeline. Heero and Duo end up playing an adult chase game. A bit of the standard odd PWP, only with lime, not lemon. 1x2, Lime, Slight Angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Of Chasie

Duo looked nervously around.  
No one. The corridors were clear.  
He looked behind him again, just to double check.  
Nope. Just the hallway- silent, fluorescent lit and bright enough that no shadow could hide in it. Outside the night filled windows, he could see lights on in the other building across the Preventer complex, indicating other agents were working the graveshift hours he was, but on the floor he was on, all the rooms were empty.  
'Duo,' came a husky voice, literally whispering in his ears.  
Duo jumped out of his skin.  
'Fuck! Gyaah! Heero!' Duo's voice climbed up to a high pitch, then leapt off the cliff with his heart. The moment his head swivelled around to meet Heero's blue eyes, both his heart and stomach impacted on the hard ground. His emotions bounced both up and down as he saw the self satisfied smile in Heero's eyes.  
It was undeniable that the half-Asian man was beautiful.  
'Caught you.'  
And so he was caught, as Heero determinately linked his arms around Duo's hips.  
'Now, your place or mine?'  
'God Heero, are you nuts? Don't you think this has continued long enough? Aren't you tired of it already?'  
'You agreed to it.'  
'I was drunk off my ass when I did.'  
'So was I,' said Heero calmly.  
'Drunk? You didn't look it! You walked straighter than you usually do- as if the steel rod that's usually jammed up your ass turned into A-class gundamium. You carried me back home because I couldn't even stand up!'  
'I was definitely drunk. And on a cocktail of drugs that provided quite a unique experience for me. You should know. It was you who doctored all my drinks.'  
'So why don't we call it off? We weren't ourselves when we made the deal. You've proven your point, and really, there's something so wrong about continuing this. Heero- it's been a friggin' month already! I don't think I can take this anymore. It's too weird.'  
'A dare is a dare. I told you, I complete all missions.'  
'But for Hell's sake, when will it end, then? Heero, you've got to be seriously kidding if you think... Damn it, think for a moment- what sane guy would agree to "Fuck-Chasie After Work" with another guy!?'  
'You made up the rules of the game- if I catch you after work, we fuck. You didn't put a time line on it.'  
'Heero- I'm a guy! Not Relena!'  
A flicker of confusion crossed Heero's face when Duo spoke their mutual female friend's name, before it settled back into his usual poker face.  
'I don't get why you brought her up, but I don't care if you're a male. I'm enjoying it. Aren't you?'  
'...' Duo's mouth worked, but no words came. To his horror, only a huge blush did. He felt a deep red heat tinge upwards from his neck over his entire face.  
'Well? Aren't you? You didn't seem to object the first time we did it. Or anytime for that matter. From what I've observed, you enjoyed it very much. Other than amusement park rides, and when you get a couple of targets via a head shots during sniping missions without endangering anyone, I've never heard you express yourself with so much... vivid enjoyment.'  
'Heero... do I have to repeat myself? I'm a guy!'  
Heero frowned.  
'I know. I've seen your cock. I've touched your cock. Duo, I've even sucked your cock. Of course, I know you're a guy.'  
Duo felt a different heat originate in a lower part of his body at the uncharacteristic words crossing Heero's lips.  
Heero pulled Duo towards him. Despite being reluctant, Duo couldn't resist either. Heero bent over to whisper in Duo's lips.  
'I'd prefer one of our apartments, since I don't want to mix work with this, but since your office is closer, let's do it tonight in there. You've got a change of clothes in there, right?'  
'Only a pair of trousers and a shirt. I don't have underwear, or anything for you.'  
Heero shrugged.  
'I'll catch you tomorrow anyway, so you won't need underwear. And don't worry, I've spare clothes in my own office.'  
'I don't have condoms or lubricant-'  
'There's Vaseline in your med-kit.'  
'You're going ride me bare?' Duo hissed. 'No fucking way. That's dirty!'  
'Trust me. I'm clean.'  
'Heero, you- mpfh!'  
Lips came down on his own, and a hot tongue invaded his space. After a few seconds, Duo forgot what he was about to say as he was attacked and had to concentrate on maintaining his falling defences. A minute later, Duo was only vaguely conscious of being moved back and swung through a doorway he didn't notice as being his own office. Heero had sidetracked him totally with his heated licks and nibbles. It was only after Heero had laid him out on a cool wooden desk, and they parted for a breather, did anything resembling thought once again appeared in his mind.  
Unfortunately, just because he had a thought, didn't mean the thought was logical.  
But it was deep, and it scared the fuck out of Duo.  
He wanted to be with Heero.  
Not as friends. Not as lovers. But as something else he could not describe, but knew was serious. Too serious for the situation they were in.  
Heero's right hand unzipped his trousers as the other parted his legs, in order for the standing Preventer agent to move in.  
'Heero... stop!' he whispered harshly. He grabbed hold of Heero's uniform sleeve. 'I can't do this,' he grated out.  
Duo looked up into Heero's dark Prussian blue eyes. And pleaded silently.  
No more. Otherwise, he would really fall... and shatter in pieces on the last and final impact.  
Heero had been his partner for many years, even before the Preventers, they had been comrades in the war. There was a lot he still didn't know about Heero- they were just too different in many aspects to click together like a jigsaw puzzle, and Heero held a lot of himself back. The shut-out had frustrated him. So much so that it was the very reason why he had spiked Heero's drink that led to the game he'd trapped himself in with. He knew Heero wasn't as insensitive as he appeared to be, but he also knew Heero was very much a one-track minded person. Unable to voice what he felt in words, he could only hope Heero saw what he was trying to convey.  
He saw understanding lit up in Heero's eyes.  
Duo's heart dove again. He prepared himself for the crash. It wouldn't be so bad, he told himself, after all, the hidden hope his heart carried all the weeks before he noticed it hadn't climbed that far. They could... still be... return to being... friends. That happened all the times in movies and TV and stuff, after all. Real life can be the same, too. Right?  
'Duo, there's no going back,' Heero spoke softly.  
Oh god, why was the world so blurry? He felt hot liquid spill out of his eyes. Shit, no- he wasn't crying!  
Not in front of Heero.  
But... what the-?! Why the fuck was Heero licking his checks!?  
'Heero!?' he said in shock.  
He was like some... friggin' cat! No- wet tongue, horny dog who was molesting a weak, litter kitten! It was just so wrong! He had his hard-on pressed right against Duo's groin. Duo wouldn't deny it didn't feel good, but... he was a friggin' wreck at the moment. If he wasn't crying in sadness already, he would have cried in anger at the sheer... Duo stumbled around in his head for a word as Heero rubbed himself against him- that was it! Injustice of it! Damn, what the hell was Heero thinking making him not think!? Oh god, how thick was the sex maniac? Heero gave him one last long lick down the side of his cheeks.  
'Don't worry Duo, I'll catch you if you fall.'  
'I can't play this game anymore, damn it! I refuse to!'  
'No problem. Game's over- you've already been caught.'

Fin.


End file.
